


When Boredom Strikes

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: You're bored and there is only one way to fix it: build a blanket fort.





	When Boredom Strikes

“Play with me.”

Daehyun spins around in his desk chair to give you a puzzled look, “What?”

You pout and stomp your foot, “Play with me!”

Daehyun raises an eyebrow, “Why do you want me to play with you? I’m working, love.”

“Because,” you whine as you slip onto his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, “I’m bored.”

Daehyun sighs and shakes his head, “So, I should stop my work to play with you just because you have no other form of entertainment right now?”

You vigorously nod your head, “Yep, exactly.”

He sighs again as he concedes defeat to your pleas, “Alright, alright, what do you want to do?” He begins to push out of his chair and you hop down, bouncing away in excitement at having a playmate. You tap your chin thoughtfully and look up to the ceiling,

“Hmmm. No idea!”

Daehyun’s mouth drops open and his eyes go wide, “How can you ask someone to play with you, yet have no idea of what you want to do?”

You giggle at the expression on his face, “I thought you might have an idea.”

“Ah, seriously?” Daehyun rubs the back of his head, sending flyaway strands in every direction. “How about a movie?”

“No,” you say immediately. “If we watch a movie, it has to be in a fun way.”

“’A fun way’? What does that even mean?” Daehyun grows impatient, but waits for you to explain yourself.

“Well, just sitting on the couch is boring. We have to do something like, I don’t know, make a fort or something,” you smile at the idea of rearranging the living room into a cozy hideaway.

“A fort. You want us, 20-something year old adults, to make a fort in our living room so we can make movie watching more fun?”

“That’s exactly what I want to do!” You laugh even harder as Daehyun’s expression becomes more bewildered. “Come on,” you trill, “It’ll be really fun and I’ll even bring over the pack of Oreos.”

Daehyun scrunches his face and closes his eyes, clearly warring with himself if neglecting his work is worth it,

“Fuck it, let’s do it!”

You let out a cry of victory and scurry off to the closet to grab all the extra sheets and blankets you can carry. You come toddling back to the living room, the pile in your arms blocking your view.

“Whoa, careful, love,” Daehyun says as his hands reach out to grab your waist and steer you away from the sharp corners of the coffee table. You flash him a smile of thanks and flop the blankets out of your arms onto the couch. “You’re a little too excited about this,” Daehyun observes with a chuckle.

“Of course I am! I can’t remember the last time I built a fort,” you admit while you begin to unfold the blanket on top of the pile.

“Neither can I,” Daehyun muses as he picks up a yellow bedsheet and spreads it out. “How do you do this?” he pauses his movement and contemplates the best position for the sheet.

“Here,” you grab the sheet from him and point to the coffee table, “I’ll take care of getting it started, you move that out of the way and go round up all the pillows from the bed.” Daehyun gives you a mock salute and turns around to complete his tasks.

You have most of the fort completed by the time he dumps the last couple of pillows to the soft pallet of blankets you made on the floor.

“I think that’s every pillow we have in the house,” he says, but scans the room just in case he missed one.

“Mhm, seems so,” you nod. “Now, for the final piece!” you carefully hang the last sheet and step back to admire your handiwork. Daehyun steps behind you and encircles you in his arms, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“It looks great,” you can feel him nod slightly in approval.

You spin around to face him and surprise him with a quick peck just under his left eye. “Grab the tablet and I’ll grab the cookies.” Daehyun smiles before placing a soft kiss to your forehead.

A minute later the pair of you meet back in front of the opening to the fort.

“Ladies first.”

You drop down to your knees and slowly enter the fort; Daehyun follows your movement and lets out a low whistle.

“Damn, love, your ass looks great.”

You turn around, a blush heating your cheeks, and flick the middle of his forehead. “There’s time for that later, Jung Daehyun!”

A loud laugh tumbles from his lips, “Alright, alright. Hurry up and get in!”

You turn away from him with a huff and crawl onto the pile of blankets. Daehyun is soon right next to you. You lie on your side, placing the package of cookies in front of you, and Daehyun snuggles in behind you. He reaches over you to set up the tablet, selecting the movie you point out, and then returns his hand to your waist.

“Ah, the blanket, Dae, pull up the blanket, please. It’s cold.”

He does as you instruct and wiggles closer to you, “Better?”

“Mm,” you hum. You grab a cookie and hold it behind you. A giggle bubbles from your throat as Daehyun purposefully kisses the tips of your fingers as he takes the cookie between his teeth. “Ready?”

“Ready!” he answers through a mouthful of cookie crumbles.

You press play and rest your head on Daehyun’s arm that stretches out below. With the heat of him at your back, and his arm wrapped securely around you, you quickly fall asleep before the movie is even halfway over.


End file.
